Because of You
by SkywavesAndYou
Summary: "Hey, berbaliklah maka kau akan tahu betapa lusuh penuh debu sosokku ini menunggu-mu"- With love, Kristao.


_Ku lihat dirimu sendiri atas sana._

 _Dipagi yang mendung ini, kau setia mengenakan jaket abu-abu mu untuk menghalau dingin menusuk kulit._

 _Aku sungguh ingan tahu, siapa yang kau lihat,_

 _Memang tidak mungkin,_

 _Namun, bolehkah aku berharap itu aku?_

 _Sedetik ku palingkah wajah, kau sudah tak berada disana. Baiklah, tak masalah._

 _Melihatmu sebentar sudah cukup bagiku unutuk memulai hari._

 _Lagi pula acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi._

* * *

 **SkywavesAndYou Proudly present**

 **.**

" **Because of You"**

 **.**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao Always**

* * *

"Tao!" Seru seorang teman membuyarkan lamunannya

"Ya tunggu sebentar" Jawabnya seraya membenarkan letak kamera yang disandangnya

Diayunkan kaki jenjangnya lebar-lebar menuju gedung dimana acara mereka berlangsung. Jadwal hari ini adalah Pesta Hitam Putih, dan dia –Huang Zi Tao, dipercayakan sebagai koordinator dokumentasi.

Tao yakin hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, disamping ia harus mengabadikan event besar sekolahnya yang ada dijadwal setiap tahun ini dengan baik, ia juga harus tampil menjadi perwakilan kelasnya untuk tim modern dance, huft.

Namun Tao menikmatinya, fotografi, sinematografi dan dance adalah hidupnya.

Ah, sosok itu juga hidupnya, separuh jiwanya.

 _Setengah acara sudah berjalan._

 _Pertunjukan berjalan begitu baik, namun bosan melandaku._

 _Kupalingkan pandangan menuju jendela,_

 _Ku lihat mereka yang setara denganmu berlarian menembus rintikhujan menuju ruangan besar ini._

 _Mataku pun ikut berlari sana-sini mecari sosokmu._

 _Namun hingga jeda acara, dirimu tak bisa ku tangkap._

 _Ku putuskan untuk keluar ruangan, kamera setia kusandang dengan harapan dapat mengabadikan momen ini dengan baik._

 _Kakiku berlari kecil merlihat teman-temanku asik berfoto tanpa aku._

 _Hanya saat itulah aku dapat menghilangkan kamu dari pikiranku walau sejenak. Sebelum keping mata ini menangkap hadirmu disekitarku._

 _Ternyata dibalik jaketmu, kau balut tubuhmu dengan kemeja hitam._

' _Tampan', batinku. Sungguh kau tampak tampan dan gagah, kulit putihmu kontras bercahaya._

 _Ku angkat kameraku,_

 _Dirimu adalah sasaran lensa ini, selalu._

 _Kau tahu betapa senang aku mendapat beragam ekspersi-mu dalam banyak potret?_

 _Kau pasti tak akan tahu,_

 _Karena, kau tak tahu aku ada._

* * *

Rasa itu kembali menjalarinya.

Mata elangnya sontak mencari-cari, namun sayang ia tdak dapat menemukannya, menyisakan rasa hangat disekelilingnya yang perlahan memudar.

" _Hey, Yifan are you ok_?" tanya sosok yang sama tinggi di depannya menarik fokusnya kembali

" _Oh yeah, i'm ok_. Aku ingin beli soda sebentar" Jawabnya singkat lalu pergi

Yifan lalu melangkah menuju salah satu stand, memesan milkshake vanilla. Lelaki ini memang suka mengubah keputusan diakhir langkahnya. Ia mengeluarkan laptopnya sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, meneruskan projek akhir tahun yang harus sudah diserahkan minggu ini kepada editornya.

Namun suara tawa seseorang menusuk telinga Yifan, memecah konsentrasinya.

Memori itu kembali.

 _7 bulan yang lalu. Kali pertama kita bertemu, kau bertanya padaku, siapa namaku._

 _Tubuhku membeku, disusul gemetar kecil yang berhasil kututupi._

 _Ku sebut namaku bagaikan mantra sihir dengan debaran yang menggila._

 _Hari itu,_

 _Detik itu,_

 _Aku jatuh padamu._

 _Dan hari ini, kulihat kau sibuk tertawa diseberang sana._

 _Tangan kirimu penuh dengan satu cup besar es krim, sementara tangan kananmu sibuk menyuap sendok kecil itu ke dalam mulutmu._

 _Lucu, kau seperti anak-anak yang sedang berkumpul dengan temannya._

Dering ponsel lagi-lagi mengusik Yifan. Ia yakin seratus persen itu panggilan dari editornya yang sangat cerewet, bukannya menjawab ponsel itu telah mati sedetik kemudian. Ia butuh konsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan projeknya ini, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang panjang untuk Yifan. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain menikmati dunia-nya itu?

Menulis barisan huruf dan angka menjadi kesatuan yang utuh adalah dunia-nya.

Dan ia butuh sosok itu sebagai sumber kekuatan dan inspirasinya.

 _Karena, kau adalah objek fantasiku selama ini._

 _Aku memang tak pandai melukismu di atas kertas dengan goresan pensil seperti dia yang mungkin kau suka._

 _Tapi akulah yang paling bisa melukiskan keindahanmu dengan kata-kata, tanpa kau perlu tahu._

 _Kau memang tak perlu tahu,_

 _Karena, aku tahu dirinya telah memukul rata diriku, menguburku jauh, tanpa kesempatan yang tersisa._

Saat Yifan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, sosok itu telah terbalik dan hanya menyisakan punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, melebur dalam keramaian.

 _Hey, berbaliklah maka kau akan tahu betapa lusuh penuh debu sosokku ini menunggu-mu._

* * *

Tao mendesah, akhirnya ia bisa duduk setelah berjam-jam berdiri demi hasil dokumentasi yang maksimal. Ia rasa bila tubuhnya ini _made in china_ sudah rontok hingga ketulang, beruntungnya ia ciptaan Tuhan.

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya menunggu seseorang datang menjemputnya, dia ingin segera pulang dan tidur sebelum esoknya menyulap seluruh hasil kerja keras timnya hari ini menjadi mahakarya yang pantas dibanggakan ke seluruh sekolah.

"Ayo pulang" suara berat dan tegas khas seseorang menarik perhatian Tao yang hanya menangguk lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Lelaki didepannya tiba-tiba berhenti disusul hela nafas berat memmbuat Tao mengerutkan kening heran. Sosok itu berbalik menatap Tao lurus, yang ditatap hanya diam. Ia kembali menghela nafas

"Jangan berada dibelakangku terus, Tao"

"Memangnya salah, Yifan?" Tao tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran lelaki didepannya ini

Untuk yang ketiga kali-nya Yifan menghela nafas lalu dengan cepat menarik Tao kedalam genggamannya menuntun gadis cantik itu menuju mobil "Biarkan tetap seperti ini, aku kedinginan"

"Kau menulis lagi?"

"Ya"

Mobil bernomor polisi 1 itu melaju menembus malam yang sama dinginnya antara dua insan didalamnya, membuat Yifan gerah terjebak dalam situasi ini. Ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya tanpa sadar menaikan kadar ketakuan Tao.

"Yi, pelan" cicit Tao membuat Yifan sadar

"Maaf, Zi" Pelan tapi pasti akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gedung yang telah lama menjadi tempat Yifan menyalurkan hobinya. Dengan cepat Yifan menyelesaikan urusannya, ia tau Tao telah melewati hari yang panjang.

"Lapar, Zi?"

"Tidak, aku makan di apartemen saja"

Tanpa diduga Yifan mengeram kesal, lalu menepikan mobilnya. "Berhenti menolakku"

"Yifan" Tao mengingatkan akan nada tinggi Yifan

Yifan meraih kedua tangan gadis _nya_ "Pulanglah ke rumah, Zi"

"Aku tak punya rumah. Rumahku ada di Qingdao bersama ayah dan ibu" Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya

"Zi Tao, kumohon"

"Memangnya aku siapa untukmu? Kita hanya teman masa kecil, Yifan" ujar Tao lemah

"Lalu apa arti benda ini ada di jari manismu, cantik?" Yifan mengelus sebuah cincin cantik di jari gadisnya yang tak kalah cantik.

"Aku hanya mencoba menghormatimu"

"Bohong, kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Yifan"

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya, Zi? Dan tatap aku, tunanganmu" Mata elang yang tajam itu kini memancarkan sendu

"Kita dijodohkan, ingat? Dengar, Wu Yi Fan, aku –"

"Jangan sebut namanya. Hanya ucapkan kau mencintaiku, apa susahnya Zi Tao. Tidakkah kau mengerti selama ini aku menunggumu" Yifan meledak detik itu juga

"Yifan cukup" Tao menangkup wajah lelaki itu, menatapnya lurus.

"Tatap aku" Perintahnya yang langsung dituruti Yifan seperti anak anjing

"Aku menunggu kau mengakui kehadiranku, statusku, dan kita, aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu darimu. Tapi selama ini juga aku menunggu, sampai berlumut pun kau tidak pernah mengatakannya. Aku lelah, Yifan. Jadi, untuk apa aku bertahan"

Tao benar, ia tidak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung didepan gadis _nya_ ini.

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan, karena kau mencintai orang itu, kan."

"Sudah lama aku melupakannya, menguburnya jauh-jauh. Dan sekarang aku tidak memiliki nama lain untuk disebutkan, aku tidak punya objek lain untukku kagumi, selain kau"

Yifan merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan menggelitik perutnya, ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh didepan Tao "Jadi kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu tadi" Tao memerah, malu.

"Sama saja. Dan maafkan aku yang tidak pernah tahu, sungguh aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan benar. Sekarang aku hanya bisa bilang, aku mencintai-mu, sangat" Yifan mencium jari-jari mungil itu dengan sayang

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, sangat bukan dirimu" ujar Tao tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat berbagai macam Yifan malam ini

Kini giliran Yifan yang memerah hingga telinga menahan malu "Sepertinya ada kucing nakal yang harus dihukum disini, kemari kau"

Lelaki tampan itu menarik Tao duduk dipangkuannya secepat kilat, menipiskan jarak diantara keduanya, mempertemukan ujung hidungnya dan hidung Tao, tetap tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Begitu juga Tao.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Zi?"

"Aku juga mencintai-mu, Yi"

Yifan mengecup kening Tao bahagia.

 _Aku menyukaimu, namun bukan candu, awalnya._

 _Namun sepertinya kini aku mencintaimu dan kecanduan, sayang-ku._

* * *

 **[Epilog]**

"Cut!" Teriak sang sutradara dengan nada puas

Begitu pula seluruh pemain dan kru yang telah bekerja keras hari ini, sebagai gantinya mereka diberikan libur besok membuat sorak-sorak terdengar dari ujung sana. Namun tidak dengan sang aktor utama yang mengerutkan keningnya menahan sesuatu sedari tadi mencari-cari sang aktris.

"Disini rupanya kau" Ia langsung mengangkat sang aktris menuju sofa dan duduk dipangkuannya

Sang aktris mengambil waktu sejenak untuk meredakan keterkejutannya lalu menatap bengis lawan mainnya itu "Kau gila, Kris Wu?!"

Kris terkekeh "Maaf, tapi ini juga salahmu yang langsung pergi setelah adegan final tadi"

"Aku ingin ke toilet tau" ucapnya sinis

"Aku cuman ingin menagih sesuatu darimu"

"Apa?"

"Ini" Kris menyambar belahan bibir menggoda milik wanita didepannya ini dengan menggebu dan sedikit tidak rela ketika harus melepaskannya kalau tidak ingin lawannya kehabisan nafas.

Oh dia masih ingin membangun masa depan dengan wanita yang dicintainya ini.

"Kau ini benar-benar, Kris"

"Apa lagi salahku?" Manja Kris membenamkan wajahnya dileher wanita itu –kekasihnya

"Banyak. Dan malam ini tidak ada jatah bermain karena besok aku ingin belanja sepuasnya, _bye_ Gege" Wanita itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris lalu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan lelaki itu, syok.

"Ya! Kembali kesini kau, Huang Zitao!"

 _Oh sayang, aku rasa benar-benar akan gila karenamu._

* * *

 **-End-**

 **Monday, July 14, 2016 [20:55]**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

 **Hay! Aca lagi kunjungan aja nih & nyempetin buat FF ini cuman dalam beberapa jam.  
**

 **Oh ya, Aca juga ganti nama akun dari** Icegreentealatte **jadi** SkywavesAndYou **gimana menurut kalian? bagus yang lama atau yang baru hahaha.**

 **Yaudah segini aja, cuman mau nyempetin nyapa kalian aja. Jangan lupa review ya!**

 **Keep support KrisTao!**

 **Wo ai ni.**


End file.
